rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seth Rhodes
"Shoot Straight, Punch hard, and stand your ground" -Seth How He Got to Beacon Growing up alone in the Red Forest abandoned by his parents just after he was old enough to shoot a gun, Seth grew up a rough, rigid life. He learned to hunt, trap and kill all by himself. He made his spare money by selling furs and meat to the rail stations along the forest. After a long time he had enough money to go to get a ticket to Signal Academy and tour the campus. While there he demonstrated his abilities with his revolvers and hand to hand with his brass knuckles. He was able to gain a full scholarship to Signal as well as an invitation to Beacon. It was at the forgery in Signal that he modified his revolvers and brass knuckles. He learned massive amounts of hand to hand and managed to surpass the instructors in marksmanship. He now student teaches aspiring snipers in Beacon during the summer and resumes classes as a normal student in the normal school period. ' ' History Seth tried to live a quiet life of self dependance, and lonliness. He frequently heard the laughs and giggles of the other kids in Red Forest when they had to come to the rail station. Occasionally, he would talk to some of the scientists there to see about the experiments with the children. Seth thought this very inhumane, sick, and twisted, but was interested on the acedemic side nonetheless. Seth never offically went to school, but instead recieved his education by getting magazines and books at the railway with money he saved. He proved his acedemic prowess by once ordering a standardized IQ test, resulting in a near genius IQ. It was while sharing this with his aquaintances at the rail station tht Roman Torchwick's thugs came and tried to rob the station of its already low dust supply. When Seth was told to gve them the dust, he instead plled out his revolvers and blew the thug back into his comrades. By the time they had looked over, Seth had already inserted another cylinder of bullets into his revolver and had two of the thugs lined up with a shot to the heart. As they rushed in, Seth easily dodged their attacks, and butted them with his revolver grips. Then the biggest of the thugs, and apperantly the leader approached him, Seth put away his guns. The thug took this as surrender and when he tried to subde Seth, not learning from his friends, and he found a 14" bowie knife coated in grim snake venom lodged into his gut. As he fell, Seth took his radio and contacted Torchwick. Seth words to Torchwick "Leave Red Forest, or deal with me." Seth then took the dust that the men had as well as the dust from the railstation as an offered reward. He then proceeded to sell back some of the dust, and buy out all the ammuntion, as well as having another order shipped in for him. It was at this time that Seth experimented with the dust and the different effects it had on his bullets on captured grim that were unfortunate enough to cross his path. He then started roaming the forest, his bloodlust unsatisfiable, hunting down grim, outlaws, thugs, and general degenerates. He has a soft spot for the Fauna, as well as the experimental children in the forest due to them bringing him smiles simply by hearing their laughs. His greatest moment was wen he came to a feild on a dark moonlit night. There over 100 grim stood waiting. Seth had already loaded his revolvers and had spare loaders ready. He wasted no time. The frontlines of the grim consisted of Beowolves and Grim Boar were easily defeated. Seth blew through them using his newly created red dust explosive rounds. As he was reloading, he dropped one of his speed loaders and was swiped on the left side of his face by a Beowolf. This did not impare his vision but instead bloodied it and caused him to rage. This was when he was at his most dangerous, he put away his revolvers and instead drew his single knife. As the Beowolf that atttacked him came in for another swing, he grabbed its arm and ripped it clean from its socketbefore jamming his blade into his neck and twisting it to completly decapitating it. (Theres a reference there) In his bloodlust, he wiped down the rest of the front line leaving only the snakes. As the snakes were few in number, he quickly drew his revolvers and make short work of them. It was then that he took his emptycasings and cut open the snakes. He took the venom from their lifeless bodies and filled his hundred or so casings with their venom. He then went back and forged the venom into his knife as well as making a slot in his knife to hold his casings to inject venom directly onto the blade. Appearance Seth has hort buzzcut brown hair and clean shaven. He has a scar on his left cheek from a beowolf he hunted when he was 13. He has hael eyes that are flecked with gold and blue. He commonly wears a t-shirt and an old vest with a bandolier carrying all his ammunition. He wears blue jeans and black combat boots. Personality Seth has a dry, rough personality, but is chivalric and romantic. He has much respect for the female population, much like a southern gentlemen. He can take plenty of hits in a fight and is very verbal in battle, constantly taunting his enemy with witty wisecracks. He is only scared of falling of something high. When people confront him commonly with the fear of heights he responds with "its the fall down not the height." He also is displeased at people who are very dependant on their parents, he learned to live on his own for most o his life, why can't others? Weapons and Abilities He uses the two revolvers that his afherleft him with in the red forest. They are a large caliber and he has bowie knives carefully welded to the barrell for hand to hand when he cant easily holster and move to his brass knuckles. He also has certain types of ammuntion fused with dust for certain enhancements, as well as silver bladed bullets and a grappling hook capable of holding 14,000lbs of weight before snapping 1: Normal, Lead with extra powder. 2: Incindeary (Red Dust) 3: Lightning (Yellow Dust) 4: Bladed bullets 5. Grappling hook. He also Brass knuckle golves that he wears constantly. Abilities : Extreme Marksmanship, weapon dexterity, and the ability to use any gun handed to him, brutaltality, and hand to hand expertise. Also uses advanced breathing technique and focusing to percieve the enemy moving much slower than it is allowing for much better aim and hit ratio. Trivia Seth is partially modeled after John Marston, the main character from Red Dead Redemption, and the aspirations of myself. (Platnum) Seth knows his parents but has a bitter resentment for them for abandoning him. Seth is also extremely accurate at range and has an extreme knowledge of the sniper system used by Ruby's Sythe. (If anyone can show or tell me how to make on of those side tables like on Talic Ombren's page, please message or contact me) Category:Pending Character Category:Fan Made Character